Escape from Aggregor
Escape from Aggregor is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. 'Airdate' May 21, 2010 'Plot' Ben is fighting a Yeti that's being mind-controlled by Dr. Animo while Gwen and Kevin try to disable the device that Animo built that will turn people into Yetis. Ben is able to turn the Yeti against Animo using Brainstorm's electrical brain power and Kevin is able to disable the device. Meanwhile, in Bellwood, a turtle-like creature rampages and Ben, Gwen, and Kevin fight it. Realizing the creature doesn't talk(in English), they use their Plumbers badges as a universal translator. He reveals his name to be Galapagus and is looking for Ben for help. He's from a peaceful planet called Aldabra where he and his other friends ate grass all day and enjoying the great gift of life. Galapagus said his kind lacks aggression. It was normal until Aggregor showed up , killed, and absorbed one of his friend's powers, then later on, he was captured by an Osmosian(like Kevin) named Aggregor. His goal was to absorb Galapagus' powers along with four others from other species, such as Bivalvan(from Water Hazard's species), P'andor(from NRG's species), Andreas(from Armodrillo's species), and Ra'ad(from AmpFibian's species, The Amperi). These other aliens constantly call him names such as "turtleboy" and "amphibian face." The five aliens eventually decide to work together to free themselves from Aggregor. They free themselves and get their powers back. P'andor and Andreas decide to take over the ship, but Bivalvan, Ra'ad and Galapagus decide to call for help. Magister Prior Gilhil responds to the message and the aliens are taken back to their prison, but Gilhil is unfortunately attacked by Aggregor. It's confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that he was killed on the spot. When the aliens escape again, Galapagus has neutralized their powers and gives them to Aggregor in exchange for freedom, but he double-crosses Aggregor and neutralizes him and leads the aliens to an escape-pod. They crash-land on Earth in Florida and decide to separate to look for help while Bivalvan repairs the ship. Before Ben contacts the Plumbers, the Ultimatrix scans Galapagus' DNA for Ben. They then give Galapagus a ride home, but the Plumber riding the ship is revealed to be Aggregor in disguise and recaptures Galapagus to absorb his powers. 'Major Events' *Aggregor's species is revealed to be Osmosian, just like Kevin (although Kevin is only half Osmosian). *Ben obtains a new DNA sample (Terraspin). *Most of this episode is part of a flashback of where the five aliens were captured. *Aggregor recaptures Galapagus. *Aggregor's plan are revealed. He intends to absorb all the powers of the five aliens he captured and use their powers for a greater prize.'' Debuts *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Aggregor's soldiers *Yeti Ultimatrix alien debut *Brainstorm 'Characters' * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Magister Prior Gilhil (flashback and death) * Galapagus (narrator, flashback & main character in this episode) * Bivalvan (flashback) * P'andor (flashback) * Andreas(flashback) * Ra'ad (flashback) Villains *Dr. Animo *Aggregor Aliens used * Four Arms * Brainstorm (first appearance in Ultimate Alien) * Big Chill * Ultimate Big Chill Alien DNA Scanned * Terraspin (scanned from Galapagus) 'Quotes' 'Errors' A8.png|Four Arms error Galapagus ultimatrix error.jpg|galapagaus error Bottom error-EP5.jpg|Bottom error Hand error-EP5.jpg|Hand error * When Ben was Four Arms: instead of golden bands on his chest, they were black instead. * After Galapagus sends a distress call, he turns around to see Aggregor subduing Bivalvan and Ra'ad, here an Omnitrix(or Ultimatrix in this case) symbol/Plumbers Badge can clearly be seen on Galapagus' chest and has nail. * Aggregor said that Galapagus' people cannot be hurt by manna, but Gwen used it against him. * When Ben was controlling the yeti as Brainstorm, one of his head spikes was bigger than the other. 'Trivia' All of the aliens' names were revealed: #Water Hazard alien: Bivalvan #Terraspin alien: Galapagus #AmpFibian alien: Ra'ad #NRG alien: P'andor #Armodrillo alien: Andreas * Galapagus' home planet name mentioned, but not his species. * Bivalvan reappears, but he has a lighter voice in this episode than he had in'' Fame. * Gwen mentions that the Plumber's Badge is a translator, as seen in ''Be-Knighted. This fact was forgotten by Ben and Kevin. * When Aggregor absorbed one of Galapagus` friends, his body changed to use the power, much like how Kevin did when he absorbed an alien during the original series. * Galapagus doesn't know any negative words, due to his planet being peace-loving. * It's mentioned that P'andor's containment suit is to keep his true form from using its power. * Aggregor has a machine that allows him to fully absorb his victim`s power and use them at full strength. * Magister Prior Gilhil is the Plumber who responds to the distress call, but is taken down by Aggregor. It has been revealed by Dwayne McDuffie that Aggregor's attack had killed him. * The Ultimatrix scans it's second DNA sample: Terraspin. * During the group shot hologram after Ben's scan, Alien X is miscolored green, and the DNA of Goop, Cannonbolt, Way Big, Ghostfreak, Nanomech, Wildmutt, Water Hazard, Four Arms and the Ultimate Aliens don't appear, probably because they won't fit. The top part of Swampfire's head can be seen behind Terraspin. * This is the second time Ultimate Big Chill makes an appearance. * All of the aliens Aggregor caught don't have mouths except for Galapagus and P'andor in his true form. * This is the second time that Ben sent Plumbers with aliens escaping from Aggregor, but instead of one of the Plumbers, Aggregor recaptures the alien and Ben thinks that the alien is rescued, the first being in Fame. * In the episode, Galapagus is the last alien species captured by Aggregor during the flashback. * Since Aggregor is an Osmosian like Kevin, the episode mentions that Osmosians only use about 1/10 of an alien's power. This proves that in the episode in the original series, Framed, Kevin absorbed 1/10 of each alien Ben had. * The episode shows a lot of characteristics of the captured aliens: Bivalvan is the smart thinking alien of the group; P'andor is an overconfident alien who thinks doing his way works; Andreas is the dumb alien that only uses power to solve things; Ra'ad is the normal alien of the group and also the "genius"; and Galapagus is the peace-loving alien in the group. * The five prisoners, Ra'ad, Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, and Andreas, are similar to the five elements: Ra'ad is lightning, Bivalvan is water, Galapagus is air, P'andor is fire/energy, and Andreas is earth. * When Kevin said that if Galapagus was another baby, he was referring to the alien in the Ben 10: Alien Force episode Unearthed. Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Cleanup Category:Episodes